Yatter Spy
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Spy quotes Item icon Revolver.png After Killing More than 1 enemy in 20 Seconds with a Secondary Weapon Evil laugh Evil laugh 2 Happy laugh Happy laugh 2 Happy laugh 3 Long laugh Short laugh "Coward!" "You disgust me!" Item icon Medi Gun.png Kill assist "I appreciate your help." "My appreciation, tomodachi-kun." (Ai-chan's Japanese Translation: "My appreciation, friend.") Item icon Knife.png Backstabbing an Enemy "You got blood on my suit." "With my apologies." "Oh dear, I've made quite a mess." If disguised "Pardon me." "Thank you for being such a dear friend." "Apologies." "Surprise!" "Sorry to 'pop-in' unannounced." "Peek-a-boo!" Item icon Knife.png Backstabbing an Engineer who removes your Sapper in 10 seconds (mocking Engineer) "Why don't we just give up, pardner?" (mocking Engineer) "Everyone back to the base, pardner." Item icon Electro Sapper.png Sapping an Engineer's Building After Killing Him "I murdered your toys as well." Domination-related responses Dominating.png Domination "Oh dear, I've made quite a mess." "I never really was on your side." "You got blood on my suit." "You are an amateur and a fool!" "I'll see you in hell... you handsome mech!" Leaderboard class scout.png Dominating a Scout "Well, off to visit your mother!" "You died as you lived: running away!" "Ooh, you were quick as a little bunny, weren't you?" "Here lies Scout--he ran fast and died a virgin." "Weren't you supposed to be good at dodging?" "May I borrow your mecha tonic? (mimicking Yatterwoof) 'This week's surprise mini-mecha launch!'" "Nothing personal, I just had to shut you up." "So, your deadly skill is jogging? Mine is murdering people." Leaderboard class soldier.png Dominating a Soldier "Maybe your colleagues will send a man next time." "I dominate you, you sluggish simpleton." "At least you died for honor -- and my amusement!" "Oh, Soldier, who will they ever find to replace you? Anyone! (laughs)" "They can bury you in the 'Tomb of the Unskilled Soldier!'" Leaderboard class pyro.png Dominating a Pyro "Dominated, You mush-mouthed freak!" "Good lord! You fight like a woman!" "The world will thank me for this, you monster!" "Burn in hell, you mumbling abomination!" "You look like death warmed over. (chuckles)" Leaderboard class demoman.png Dominating a Demoman "'Kaboom', indeed, you drunken wretch!" "How's that bottle of Scrumpy now?" "Don't feel bad; you did a fine job tossing your little balls around!" "The Black Scottish Cyclops -- now extinct!" "I've merely finished what your liver started!" "Here's what I have that you don't: a functioning liver, depth perception and a pulse!" Leaderboard class heavy.png Dominating a Heavy "Oh, fat man, please! This is getting awkward!" "You disgust me, fat man!" "That is a diet I call 'death.'" "Dominated, you fatuous, fat-headed fat man!" "You died as you lived: morbidly obese!" "Your precious sandvich won't save you now, fatty!" "Aww, too bad this wasn't a pie-eating contest!" "What's the matter? Fat got your tongue?" (laughs) Leaderboard class engineer.png Dominating a Engineer (mocking Engineer) "Yippee ki-yay, my dead, illiterate friend!" (mocking Engineer) "Howdy, pardner!" (mocking Engineer) "Happy trails, laborer!" "Did I throw a wrench into your plans? (laughs maniacally)" (mocking Engineer) "Not much of a quick-draw, are you, pardner?" (mocking Engineer) "Giddyup now -- to hell!" Leaderboard class medic.png Dominating a Medic "(while laughing) Laughter really is the best medicine!" (laughs again) "(mockingly) Medic! Medic! Medic!" (laughs maniacally) "Aww, you almost healed me to death that time!" "I'm looking at your x-ray, and I'm afraid you suck!" "(while laughing) You are such a bad doctor!" (laughs again) "Does it hurt when I do that? It does, doesn't it?!" Leaderboard class sniper.png Dominating a Sniper "Boo! You repulsive bushman!" "You disgust me, filthy jar man!" (mocking Sniper) "No worries mate!" (laughs) (while laughing) "You live in a van!" (laughs again) "Oh, please, just stay down!" "Perhaps they can bury you in that van you call 'home.'" (mocking Sniper) "Good day to you, mate!" (laughs) Leaderboard class spy.png Dominating a Spy "Go to hell, and take your cheap suit with you!" "We all knew you were a Spy!" "You are an amateur and a fool!" "I'll see you in hell... you handsome rogue!" "You are an embarrassment to Spies everywhere!" Nemesis RED.png Revenge Kill "Excellent." "All in a day's work." "Well played." "First rate!" "Top Shelf!" "Hello again, dumbbell!" "I'm back, you subnormal halfwit!" "Did you forget about me?!" "This will be the last time you see me." Event-related responses Gette it Onne!.png Round Start "Gentlemen?" "Shall we?" "After you." "Ahem." Item icon Eyelander.png Sudden Death "Hsssssssss!" "Well, this was a disappointment!" "I did all I could." "What a disaster!" "Not our finest moment." "Ugh...merde." (Translation: "Ugh...shit/damn.") Killicon skull.png Stalemate "That was unfortunate." "I must be dreaming!" "Awwwwww..." Killicon fire.png Set on Fire "I appear to have burst into flames." "Fire, fire, fire!" "I do believe I'm on fire." Health dead.png On Death *Dying scream* *Dying scream* *Dying scream* Item icon Jarate.png Hit by Jarate, Mad Milk, Mutated Milk, or Self-Aware Beauty Mark "Is this... mon dieu!" (Translation: "Is this... my god!") "Jarate? NOOOOOOO!" "I hate you!" "I have been shown who is the boss!" "Jarate? **cries**" "EWWWWEUGH!" Telespin.png Teleportation "Thank you, laborer!" "Thank you, my friend." "Cheers, Engineers!" Healthico.png Healed by Medic "Cheers, doctor." "Thank you, doctor." "Much appreciated, doctor." Item icon Kritzkrieg.png Under the effects of an Ubercharge "They should call you whiners 'Dr. NOOOOOO!'" "You are all incompetent cowards!" "You're all of you quite out of your depth!" Objective-related responses Intel red idle.png After Capturing Intelligence "Was there ever any doubt?" "My pleasure." "Cheers!" CP Captured RED.png After Capturing control point "Well done, us!" "Our influence grows!" "Excellent!" CP Locked RED.png Standing on captured Point, firing weapon "Come stand on the point!" "Come stand on the point, you idiot!" "Idiot! Come stand on the point." "Come stand on the point, you imbecile!" Cross RED.png Defense "What did they expect?" "Splendid!" "Magnificent!" "The outcome was never really in doubt." Payload-related responses BLU Bombcart.png Attacking: Cart Goes Forward "Push! Push!" "Push!" "Push, everyone!" "Everyone, push!" "Push the cart!" "Push!" "Push, you idiots!" "Push, damn you!" BLU Bombcart.png Attacking: Cart Goes Back "The cart is supposed to move forward!" "Damn it! We are losing ground!" RED Bombcart.png Defending: Cart Goes Forward "Somebody stop that cart!" "Stop that cart!" "Stop that cart, you idiots!" "We need to stop that cart!" RED Bombcart.png Defending: Cart Goes Back "Excellent! The cart's moving back!" "Yes! The cart's moving back!" Hoodoo Bombcart.png Attacking: Stay Close to Cart "Get to the cart!" "Get to the cart!" "Stay close to the cart!" "Do not leave the cart!" Hoodoo Bombcart.png Attacking: Cart Has Stopped "The cart isn't moving gentlemen!" "Ugh, the cart has stopped!" "Why is the cart not moving?!" Lil-chewchew.png Defending: Stop The Bomb "We've got to stop that bomb!" "Stand next to the bomb!" "We must stop the bomb!" "Get to the bomb cart!" Contract-related responses Contract complete "Success!" "Too easy!" "For someone else, that might have been a challenge!" "And it is done!" "Another successful mission!" "Another day, another back with a gaping stab wound!" Difficult Contract "Yes! My friend, we have done it!" "We did it! I mean, of course we did it." Competitive Mode responses Setup Setup.png First round "Shall I carry us to victory? I don't mind." "Let's get to work!" "Are you ready?" "Well, time to win." "I'm ready when you are!" "Anytime you're ready!" "Let's push them back!" "They'll never see us coming!" "Who else is ready to win?" "I feel like winning. Who is with me?" "Today, we will emerge victorious!" "I think we'll win this game." Rare "I like my enemies like I like my wines: I let them breathe, for a moment." "I like my teams like I like my romances: in groups of six." "My knife is sharp, my watch is wound, my ski mask is freshly-laundered: time to win. " Competitive Mode "Finally, a comp class that can bring some class with it!" "Finally, you've come to your senses and welcomed a Spy to your ranks!" "Finally, a Comp Mode is worth playing because you can play as me." 6s Only "Five sacks of flour to carry on my back to victory? sighs If I must." "Six healthy backs just waiting to be stabbed! sniffs Ah, there's that new back smell." "Six unstabbed backs: smooth, healthy, untouched by knife wounds? I do love a blank canvas!" "Ah, so 6s finally came crawling to the Spy. About time." "Finally, 6s comes to its senses and welcomes a Spy to its ranks." "Finally, 6s is worth playing, because you can play as me." "Let's play some 6s!" Setup.png Previous round was a win "Gentlemen, this game is as good as ours!" "I have a good feeling about this game!" "We're winning, but of course!" "Winning is my only vice!" "Keep up the pressure, we haven't won yet." "We should go easy on them. They are playing with a handicap. They do not have me on their team!" "I think I developed a taste for winning. Let's do it again!" "Already? I haven't wiped the blood off my knife from the last round." "Spy, you handsome, unkillable scoundrel!" "Spy, you are as unkillable as you are handsome!" "We're a game up! Let do that...again." Setup.png Previous round was a loss "We are not out of this yet!" "I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this!" "Listen up gentlemen, time to get serious!" "Our best kills are still ahead of us!" "That last game was just a warm-up!" "Enough practice, time to start playing!" "They beat us once, they will not beat us again!" "We are a game down, time to get serious!" "We are not out of this match yet!" "They will not beat us again!" "This next game is ours!" Setup.png Previous round was a tie "I have never been more ready!" "We are tied? We must correct this immediately!" "We are tied, gentlemen! Let's get this done!" "If there's one thing I hate, it's a tied game!" "We are tied? We might as well be losing!" "We are tied? Unacceptable!" Rare "I have a tie. I'm wearing it, it's silk, and it costs $9000. I do not need another one!" Outcomes Match win "Ha ha! Yes!" "Excellent!" "Success!" "Too easy!" "And it is done!" "Gentlemen, we've done it!" We have done it!" Yes, my friend!" "Victory is ours!" "The match is ours!" "Ha ha ha ha ha! How do you like the Spy now?" "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yes!" Game win "Another day, another back with a gaping stab wound!" "For someone else, that might have been a challenge!" "Of course we won!" "A surprise to no one!" "So many backs, so little time!" "We won! Let's do it again!" "We have won the battle, now let's win the war!" "The game is ours!" Rank up "Rank up!" "We have ranked up!" "Excellent, a new rank!" "You earned this rank!" "I am uncorking a bottle of 1942 Chateau Backstab! sound" "We have been promoted!" "It seems we've been given a promotion!" "We ranked up!" "If there's one thing I like more than winning, it's ranking up!" "Of course we ranked up!" Top scoring "And when the Spy saw the breadth of his achievement, he wept, for there were no more backs to stab." (Reference to a quote attributed to Alexander the Great, but spoken in the 1988 film Die Hard) Game summary "Well done, my friend!" "But of course!" "It's about time they recognized our brilliance!" "Ho ho hoh! They have been shown who is the boss!" "We have gained the acceptance of our inferiors!" "Finally, some recognition!" "I am not easily impressed, and yet you have impressed me!" "I am the deadliest man I know, but you are a close second!" "Finally, they've recognized our brilliance!" "Our work is finally being recognized!" "It looks like we've been busy!" "Our skills have been acknowledged!" "We earned this." "Yes! My friend, we have done it!" "We did it! I mean, of course we did it." "Very nice!" Mann vs. Machine responses During a Wave Upon Being Revived With A Reanimator "Gentlemen. I'm back!" "Hah. Much better." "I'm back." "Death is but a doorway." "Voilà!" "I have returned!" "No coffin can contain me!" "What did I miss?" "He he he he." Mannhattan specific Gate responses Robots attacking "The robots are at the gate! "The robots are taking the gate! Robots take gate "The robots have taken the gate! After a Wave Receiving a Killstreak Kit Common Loot "Very nice." "I'll take it!" "He he he he!" Rare Loot "I'll give it a good home!" "Excellent!" "Magnificent!" Godlike Loot "My! God! "It's perfect!" "It's the only one of its kind! And it's mine!" Halloween / Full Moon responses Wheel of Fate outcomes Fate card dance.png Dance Off fate "Jealous?" Backpack Skull Island Topper.png Positive fate "Hmm. Not bad." (laughs) "Well now." "Hmm. Excellent." "Splendid!" "Yes!" "Gentlemen" (evil laughter) (laughter) "Yes!" Backpack Skull Island Topper.png Negative fate "Oh no." "Sacrebleu." (Translation: "Damn.") "What the hell?" (sarcastically) "Oh. Fantastique." (Translation: "Fantastic") "Nooo!" "Nooo!" "Tell no one of this." "Oh, Mon Dieu." (Translation: "Oh, my God.") "Abort! Abort!" Miscellaneous Backpack Skull Island Topper.png Falling in Bottomless Pit in Ghost Fort (short scream) (breath) (long scream) (dramatic scream) "Come on, I don't have all day." Helltower responses Gette it Onne!.png Round Start "This won't be the first corpse I've disposed of in the dead of night." "As long as nothing supernatural happens, this should be easy." "Why is it always this time of year we get assignments like this?" "Gentlemen! Let's push a dead man to hell!" "This dead man belongs in hell! Let's take him home!" "Let's give this wretch his final reward!" BLU Bombcart.png The Witching Hour: Bridge Appears "The bridge is down!" "The bridge is down!" "The bridge is down, gentlemen!" "Now, gentlemen! Cross the bridge!" "It's the Witching Hour!" "Now, gentlemen! Grab all that you can!" "Quickly! Get to the island!" Backpack Fancy Spellbook.png Collected Normal Spell "Excellent." "Marvelous." "He he he he!" (short laugh) (evil chuckle) Backpack Fancy Spellbook.png Collected Rare Spell "Oh, YES!" "Very nice, very nice!" Backpack Fancy Spellbook.png Reacting to Rare Spell "Oh, no." "Oh, merde." "What the hell is that?!" "What have you done?!" "God, help us!" "You imbecile! You've doomed us all!" Backpack Spellbook Magazine.png Casting Spells "Caputus crepitus!" "Pactum diabolus!" "Seismela tremoro!" "Barpo kabalto!" "Barpo invisium!" "Imputum fulmenus!" "Invokum monoculus!" "Amplus tripudio!" "Paidum celeris!" "Ipsum instantarium!" "Deus invictus!" "Mortis animataris!" Duel-related responses Backpack Dueling Mini-Game.png Starting a Duel "Let's settle this like gentlemen!" "Queen's rules?" Duel RED.png Duel Accepted "Gentlemen?" "Promise not to bleed on my suit, and I'll kill you quickly." "I'll be seeeing youuu!" "I'm coming for you!" "May I make a suggestion? Run." "But of course!" "Of course!" Duel BLU.png Duel Rejected "Awwwwww..." "Preposterous!" "Oh, please..." "Coward!" "You disgust me." "You suck!" Item-related responses Item icon Magical Mercenary.png With Magical Mercenary equipped These responses override the default responses for that category. Gette it Onne!.png Round Start "I'm not just any unicorn! I am the prettiest unicorn that ever was!" "You don't need to tell me I am the prettiest unicorn! I know I am the prettiest unicorn!" "If there are any unicorns prettier than me, I will find them. I will follow them. And no one will ever see those unicorns again." "I can feel the unicorn friendship magic coursing through my veins!" "Today, I am a pony god!" "I am the prettiest unicorn!" Dominating.png Domination "There's no room for two pretty unicorns!" CP Captured RED.png After Capturing Control Point "I claim this point for unicorns!" "I claim this point for France, and unicorns!" "This cap point is now under the iron hoof of Unicorn Fairyland!" Intel red pickedup.png After Capturing Intelligence "Never send a Scout to do a unicorn's job." Item icon Knife.png Backstabbing an Enemy "I am the prettiest unicorn." "Sorry to horn in." Unused responses Leaderboard class demoman.png Dominating a Demoman "'Kaboom' to you, sir." Unknownweapon.png Unknown Condition Note: This voiceline has been retroactively added to the Disco Fever taunt. "I feel très bon!" (Translation: "I feel very good!") (Possibly Successful High Five! taunt or healed by Medic) Responses Leaderboard class scout.png Leaderboard class soldier.png Leaderboard class pyro.png Section heading Write the second section of your page here.